


First Snowfall

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's quiet when the first snow falls until the kids wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snowfall

**Title:** First Snowfall  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 214  
 **Summary:** There's quiet when the first snow falls until the kids wake up.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of footprints in the snow.  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 16. I've been keeping them to 100 words, but this one just wouldn't break down no matter how hard I tried. I finally just gave up.

Molly and Arthur were quietly having their morning coffee in the kitchen, looking out the window at the untouched blanket of snow on the ground.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" She asked. 

Arthur entwined their fingers. "And it should stay that way for perhaps the next five minutes, before there is a flurry of hats, mittens and boots. And your beautiful blanket of snow has seven sets of footprints running all about." 

"Snowy feet, and snowballs to the face, and then somebody crying because it's too cold or because Fred knocked down their snowman, or someone peed on the snow."

"Yes, well, boys will be boys." 

"But really, Arthur, what is so delightful about peeing in the snow?"

"Well, why are you asking me? Ask _your_ children." 

Molly sniggered. "Oh yes, they're always my children when they're being little demons. And I'm asking you because I know where they learnt it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He put on his best innocent face.

"Oh, I'm sure you know just what I'm talking about." 

George's head peeked into the kitchen and he pumped his fist with joy when he saw the snow. "Yes. This year, I can write my name!"

Arthur looked at Molly. "You should really take a hand with your children."


End file.
